Where Has She Been Taken?
by keepoath
Summary: [On Hold] Everything was going perfect for Tohru and Yuki until Tohru started getting threating notes...now she is gone, what will the Sohma's do? Ch.12 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket because if I did Tohru and Yuki would have been dating by the third book!

**Author's Note: **This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic. Hope you like it!

WHERE HAS SHE BEEN TAKEN?

**Chapter 1: Something's wrong**

Tohru walked down to her locker with her big old grin on her face. Her life was going perfect, she had everything she could ever want. Yuki was her boyfriend, Shigure was still a pervert, Hana still used her waves to keep the Prince Yuki Fan Club away, and Kyo and Uo were hanging out a lot more.

"You know the fan club girls are still hanging around, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you until Yuki gets here?" Hana asked Tohru, since Uo was sick that day.

"Oh, no Hana-chan! I couldn't ask that of you! I will be fine don't worry." Tohru quickly replied.

"Alright. If those fan club girls do anything to you, I want to know."

"Of course!"

"I shall see you next week Tohru." Hana told her and turned around and walked away. Tohru stared at her friend, as her figure grew smaller in the distance. Spring break was finally here and all Tohru wanted to do was be with Yuki. Tohru opened her locker to find a little black envelope with her name on it in blood red. Tohru gave a little scared look but pulled out the envelope. She opened it to find a little note, on a small scrap of white paper. Tohru started to read it as Yuki walked down the hall towards her.

'_There is my sweet Tohru! What's wrong with her?' _Yuki thought as he walked to his beloved girlfriend. He watched as Tohru's eyes looked over a little piece of paper and her dazzling smile drooped into horror. The letter fell from Tohru's hands as she herself fell onto her knees.

"Is something wrong Tohru?" Yuki asked with concern in his perfect purple eyes (**a/n: **now that Yuki and Tohru are dating, Yuki calls her Tohru). When Tohru didn't look up or answer him Yuki bent down and grabbed the little note.

Miss Tohru Honda,

I am but a humble person so I shall get to the point.

I know about you and Yuki and frankly I am not happy.

Leave Shigure's house and leave your school and no

harm will come to you. Thank you.

The note was written by computer but you could tell that the person who typed it hated her. Someone did not like them dating but Yuki knew he couldn't blame Akito, because he died just two weeks ago.

"Yuki…This isn't the first note I have gotten since we got together." Tohru whispered to him as her fingers clenched her knees, till they grew as white as a ghost.

"Don't worry Tohru. As long as I am alive I will not let anything happen to you. I promise." Yuki reassured her as her grabbed her hands and brought her to her feet. He stared into her eyes to see her lovely brown eyes filled with fright, and worry. _'I must find out who is threatening her. I promised to keep her safe but if she is scared she won't be very happy.' _Yuki said to himself as he stared at Tohru.

"Are you ready to go home Tohru?" Yuki asked her.

"Yes. I would love to!" Tohru cheered.

They walked down the road hand in hand with out a care in the world (well you know). As they past a huge white building with all most no windows a shadowy figure loomed around the corner watching them stroll by. The figure stared at them with such furry towards their happiness.

"Let's see how happy they will be if I hold my word in all those notes I have written." The shadow said to it's self as it disappeared around the corner. The figure slipped into the dark ally and ran down the cold, lifeless, damp ally till the figure saw the opening that led into the forest. The figure ran as far as the secret path took it, not once thinking about all the dead plants that loomed all around it.

……….

"We are home!" Yuki yelled inside the empty house, "Looks like no one is here."

"All well. I better go get started on dinner!" Tohru cheered as she bounced into the kitchen. Yuki stared after her with a little smile, and then headed up the stairs to go do his homework. Yuki walked down the hall to hear a moan in Kyo's room. Yuki opened Kyo's door a little to see Kyo was fast asleep.

"What are you staring at you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki, as he shot up in bed.

"Nothing you stupid cat." Yuki replied as he walked away.

…………

The figure peeked through the trees to see Tohru in the kitchen cooking. The smell of Miso soup filled the figure's nostrils making it spit on the ground in disgust. When the figure looked up it saw Shigure skipping towards the house. The figure watched as he entered the house then heard one of the boys yell at him, and Tohru's voice welcoming him home.

'_This will make me sick, so I better get this over.' _The figure thought as it crept towards the house, the kitchen to be exact. Hidden in the bushes the figure peeked into the kitchen and saw Tohru was alone, now was the figures chance.

…………..

Tohru got out the pan and the rest of the stuff needed for Miso soup and started stirring it when the front door opened. Tohru continued to stir the soup waiting for someone to call out. "Tohru-kun! I hope dinner is almost ready, because I am starving!" Shigure called from the front of the house.

"You do not just come in here acting like Tohru is your maid!" Yuki yelled at Shigure.

"Hello Shigure-san! Welcome home!" Tohru yelled out to the living room.

"Ow! Tohru tell Yuki to be nice to me!" Shigure whined.

"Stop complaining to her, you pervert!" Kyo yelled from the top of this stairs.

"Hello, Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled to Kyo.

"Shut up, would you!" Kyo yelled back to her.

"Stop yelling at Tohru you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled at Kyo.

"Oh! Now you are going to get it, you damn rat!" Kyo screamed and then the house started to shake as a fight broke out.

Tohru got back to stirring the soup when she suddenly heard the side door to the kitchen slide opened. Tohru's eyes widened as she turned to face a women about the age that Akito was. She had almost white eyes, and simple black hair.

"So you must be THE Tohru Honda. It is a pleasure to meet you." The lady said as she outstretched her hand to shake Tohru's. Tohru shook it too, and then stared at the lady. She wore a dark blue blouse and a dark navy skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with only one strand of hair at the front of her face.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Samitria Ramtos, I work with Shigure." The lady introduced herself. (**a/n:** Samitria Ramtos is my own made up character!)

"Oh! Welcome! Would you like me to get him for you?" Tohru asked her.

"No that's alright. I need to talk to him privately and since there seems to be a fight going on in the other room, I don't see why you don't just wait outside." Ms. Ramtos told Tohru with a wiry smile, and indicating the noise coming from the living room.

"Um…ok. While I'm outside do you think you could stir the soup?" Tohru asked unsure of her.

"Of course! We will only be but a minute." With that Ms. Ramtos scooted Tohru out the door and then closed it. _'Finally! Now I should hurry up before they get suspicious!'_ Ms. Ramtos told herself and went to work.

"Miss Tohru could I ask a favor?" Ms. Ramtos came out of the kitchen a moment later just as she promised.

"Okay! But the soup…" Tohru began.

"Don't worry I got Shigure to stir it, and it will take but a minute!" Ms. Ramtos looked at Tohru begging.

"Alright." Tohru gave in with a sigh.

"Great, follow me!" Ms. Ramtos lead Tohru up a hidden path. _'Oh, I hope Shigure doesn't burn the soup!' _Tohru thought to herself before everything went dark as she fell to the ground.

………

"Ah!" Kyo screamed as he was sent hurling into the wall.

"That should teach you, you stupid cat." Yuki sighed and then turned away. _'Why hasn't Tohru called us to the table yet?'_ Yuki asked himself.

"That damn rat is really getting on my nerves." Kyo whispered to himself.

"Tohru! I'm hungry!" Shigure called towards the kitchen. When no reply came Yuki got very worried. Yuki got up and headed to the door that had tape all over, from the constant beating it got. Yuki opened the door to revel an empty room.

"Tohru?" Yuki called into the kitchen when he noticed a black envelope with his name on it in blood red. It was taped to the fridge, at an angle that said it was placed there in a hurry. Yuki walked over there with concern growing in his eyes and picked it off the fridge. Yuki opened it to find it was a letter like the one that was in Tohru's locker.

Mr. Yuki,

You and Tohru didn't seem to get the

message so I was forced to take action.

As of right now, your beloved Tohru is

gone. Akito always wins, even in death.

Yuki dropped the letter and ran outside the open door to find not a single person was there. "TOHRU!" Yuki yelled out into the fading light. All hope left Yuki's eyes as he fell to his knees, with tears streaming down his now pale face.

………….

Who is this mysterious Samitria Ramtos, and what does she have to do with Akito? Only time shall tell! Please review! I guarantee there will be more chapters along the way and way more surprises!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket…sighs

Chapter 2

Tohru opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. As her eyes grow use to the lack of light, she saw she was in an old, musty basement. Her wrists and her ankles were chained to the wall, and the length of the chain would allow her to move, barely. Her school uniform was wrinkled so bad it wasn't even funny. She looked around to notice a chair on the fall wall, and a little brown table 3 feet away from her.

"Good to see you are finally awake, Miss Honda." A female voice called to her as a light switched on. Tohru squinted towards the tall figure heading towards her.

"Ms. Ramtos? What happened to me? Where am I?" Tohru asked the lady as she tried to clear her mind. Ms. Ramtos's outfit was completely differentthen earlier. She wore a big white tee shirt that hung loosely around her figure, and black sweat pants. She also held a little tray that had a small glass of water and a sandwich on it.

"Relax my dear. I hit you over the head after we left the Sohma household, and now you are chained up in my basement." Ms. Ramtos answered sticking the tray on the table in front of Tohru.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Tohru practically begged, making Ms. Ramtos laugh.

"Dear child! Settle down, I won't hurt you. I am simply doing what my love wanted me to do." MS. Ramtos replied.

"Who is you love?" Tohru asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Akito Sohma." Ms. Ramtos smirked.

……….

"Tohru. Tohru!" Yuki cried from a heap on the ground.

"What's wrong Yuki? Where is Tohru?" Shigure called out in his singy-song voice.

"Gone…taken away. I will find her." Yuki whispered.

"MISSING! She can't be missing! What will her family, and not to mention friends, do to us when they find out she has been kidnapped?" Shigure cried as he thought of Uo and her blood stained pipe.

"What's going on? Why are you two morons yelling?" Kyo asked as he stuck his head out the door, when he saw Yuki on the floor crying. "Shigure, did you actually beat the damn rat up!"

"No. Tohru got kidnapped." Shigure whimpered.

"WHAT! Hana-chan will kill us with her shock waves!" Kyo yelled out to no one.

"Not to mention Uo-chan will beat us with her pipe." Shigure flinched at the thought.

"Now why would we do something like that to you three? Where is Tohru, we have great news." Hana's creepy voice broke the silence. Kyo and Shigure's heads turned to face the two girl standing by the house.

"What's wrong with the prince?" Uo asked pointing her head towards the body heap on the ground.

"Someone kidnapped Tohru while Kyo and I were fighting." Yuki replied to both questions as he turned his head to face them slowly. The girls gasped at the sight below them. Yuki's face was as white as a ghost and his eyes were blood shot red from all the crying he had been doing.

"She…she's gone?" Uo said staring wide eye at Yuki's face.

"That would be the reason why her waves are so very faint." Hana said as she turned her face away from the others. She didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes.

"Yes. She has been getting threatening notes and she told no one until earlier today when she got another one." Yuki looked away as he mumbled.

"Lets go inside and talk about all this." Shigure suggested.

………..

"So are you planning to hurt me?" Tohru asked.

"Of course not. How could I? I'm just going to make you, your friends, and family forget that you ever met the Sohma's." Ms. Ramtos replied.

"Humph." Tohru muttered looking away. Ms. Ramtos got up and walked away leaving the light on. Tohru stared back at the tray to find that there was also an apple on the side. Tohru smiled she was starved. She ate everything that was on her plate and drifted off to sleep with the hope of seeing everyone again.

………..

Hana was digging around Tohru's room looking for the threatening notes that Yuki said she had received. _'If I'm right, I can find who took her. All I need are those notes, ah! Here they are!' _Hana pulled open a box to reveal 6 black envelopes withTohru's name in blood red. Hana closed the box and took it under her arm then headed down stairs.

"I found the notes." Hana's voice rang out sending shivers down the three boys spines. They turned their heads to face the black haired girl who had a dull pink box under her arm.

"Great! Come on over here!" Uo patted the seat next to her trying to sound cheerful for everyone who was to busy mopping.

"How are those darn notes supposed to help us find Tohru?" Kyo asked trying not to yell at the calm girls.

"I maybe able to pull off a wave left on the notes from the person who took Tohru. Though every single note has to be here." Hana answered looking over at Yuki trying to send him a hint. Yuki didn't get it, he was too upset with himself to bother listening to her.

'_I promised to protect her. I failed. Now I promise I will bring you back! Tohru if you can hear my thoughts…which I know you can't but I will believe…I want you to know I will save you!' _Yuki thought to himself as he clutched the note in his hand.

"Yo lover boy! We need that note in your hands! Will you give it up?" Uo yelled at him, startling him. Yuki looked up at the people staring at him, wondering where they came from. Yuki handed over the note with another rush of tears coming to his eyes. _'Stay focused! If you don't listen to them you will never find her.' _Yuki sighed then watched and listened to what the others were saying.

"Well? Will we get our Tohru back soon?" Shigure finally broke the silence.

"Hum… tomorrow we will have to walk around the city until I get a faint signal. Once I get it we follow it, we should find our captor that way." Hana told them.

"Why tomorrow? Why can't we go now?" Kyo asked.

"Orangey you must be stupid! It is almost dark! You don't know how many gang people come out at night! We will be dread." Uo yelled at Kyo.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Kyo whispered trying not to punch her. The girls got up and left saying they would be back at seven in the morning. Yuki got up and headed up the stairs straight for his room. He stepped into his room and saw the picture of him and Tohru at the park. They were holding hands while laughing. It was the end of their first date, and all they could do was take pictures of each other.

Memory-

"YUKI!" Tohru yelled from behind him. Yuki quickly turned around and a flash of light went off.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Yuki asked her dazed.

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?" Tohru laughed out the words.

"Come here Tohru!" Yuki yelled as she took off, and he following her. They ran about 10 feet before they went tumbling down to the ground. They were laughing so hard it was hard for them to think. Yuki pulled Tohru closer to him as she settled down, and stared into her eyes. They leaned in until their lips touched. It was the best moment in Yuki's life.

They backed away and stared at each other. She was smiling so happily and then stood up. He stood up, grabbed the camera from her and held it at arms length. CLICK.

End of memory back to Tohru-

Tohru opened her eyes, they were full of tears as they're first date came flooding back to her. She was the happiest person ever when he kissed her. All she wanted was to be in his arms at that very moment, she leaned her heard against the wall. She fell asleep thinking about her first kiss and hoping that Yuki was okay.

Well what do you think? Please review and I should post up the next chapter soon, I promise! ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but I wish I did…

Chapter 3

"Kyo get the hell up! We are leaving in ten minutes with or with out you!" Yuki called from the bottom of the stairs. Yuki was in a better mood, well the 'I'm-so-angry-that-I'm-going-to-kill-the-person-who-took-Tohru' mood.

"I'm up! Gosh you are up early you damn rat." Kyo yelled as he walked out of his room. Kyo was wearing his usual green jacket over a white tee, and blue jean pants. Yuki was in tan cargo pants and a lose white shirt.

Both boys stared angrily at each other and were about to pounce when there came a knock at the front door. Yuki walked over to the door to reveal the ex-yankee thug dressed as well a yankee, and Hana dressed in all black.

"It's good to see you are in better shape this morning." Hana said as she let her eyes roam over the boy's attire. "Honestly, don't you boys have anything black?"

"Hush Hana-chan. We are going to be too busy to care about what they are wearing. Now orangey be a good boy and fetch the notes." Uo commanded.

"What ever." Kyo said as he turned around and disappeared. _'Some times I wonder what gives her the right to boss me around, that ugly yankee is going to get it someday!' _Kyo threw the box to Hana as he came walking back down the stairs.

"Great now we go." Hana said as she and Uo walked away.

"We are leaving Shigure!" Yuki called as he stormed out of the house.

"Good and make sure you bring Tohru back safe and sound!" Shigure called after them.

……….

Tohru opened her eyes just a tad hoping against everything she would be in her bed. She opened her eyes wide and stared into the room, as the sunlight entered through the window. She was no longer in the basement, now she was in a little room with a dresser, a tv, a mirror, a closet, a side bathroom, and a bed. Tohru walked over to the dark wood dresser and opened it to find a change of clothes. Tohru closed the dresser and looked around her. The wall was light pink and had a darker pink pattern at the top and bottom of the walls.

Tohru slowly walked over to the door and turned the glass knob. It didn't open, it was locked. _'Great so I'm now locked in a bedroom. Now what?' _Tohru thought to herself. She walked over to the tv and turned it on, and then she sat on the bed. Using the remote she started flipping through channels searching for something to watch.

The doorknob began to turn and Ms. Ramtos entered the room carrying a tray with bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. Tohru stared. She had never seen something like this before.

"I hope you find this room more to your liking. I was beating myself up for having you in that basement." Ms. Ramtos smiled as she placed the tray on the bed. Ms. Ramtos was now wearing a blue jean skirt and a white tank top.

"Why him? Why do you love someone so evil?" Tohru suddenly asked looking up from the food in front of her.

"Who?" Ms. Ramtos asked.

"Akito Sohma. Why would you love someone so evil?" Tohru practically whispered.

"He was not evil Tohru. He loved power so naturally he had to scare everyone to make him have more power. I loved him because he new what he wanted, but since he wanted to patronized his family we would not marry. He was..." Ms. Ramtos trailed off with a sigh as Tohru shot up and ran out of the room.

Tohru ran into the hallway only to see 10 more doors ahead of her. She ran to the first door to her right to find another hallway. She took the second door to her left to find a bathroom with a closet door. She opened the door to find it led into another hallway. After a while of running she collapsed on a couch. She was in the third living room she could find. She was panting.

"I do not understand some people. My home is a maze. Akito wished that it would be, so it is." Ms. Ramtos told Tohru as she flopped down next to her.

"I'm so tiered. How do you get around this house?" Tohru asked as she was led back to her room.

"I have lived here for more then two years so I know my way around. Like I said before, Akito and I had something. That's all that matters. No explanation." Ms. Ramtos said as she closed the door behind her and then locking it.

Tohru ate her breakfast then stood up again, and went to the dresser. She went through the outfits and finally settled on something. She walked into the bathroom and opened the little closet door and grabbed a towel. Tohru slipped off her school uniform and stepped into the shower, letting the water slowly rinse off her problems, for now.

……….

"That's odd." Hana finally said after a fifteen-minute walk of silence. Everyone's head turned to face her as she stopped and looked around the deserted street.

"What's odd?" Yuki asked a little worried.

"I since Tohru. She is really confused, and tiered." Hana said looking at each house on the block.

"REALLY!" Everyone yelled. Everyone looked excited that Hana had finally gotten something. Though Hana's face remained the same.

"Wait. There are other waves with her…the kidnapper's." Hana whispered as she turned the corner looking at the houses again. Everyone waited in silence waiting for her to say something else. "She is relaxed now. She is…" Hana twirled around and pointed at a huge white mansion, "In there."

The group walked up the stairs to the front door looking at the plants that surrounded the house. Little did they know Ms. Ramtos was watching them from one of her windows. _'This will be fun! A dark room for Yuki, a small cat room for Kyo, an all white cushioned room for the black haired one, and a cute little girlie-girl room for the thug. Yes this will be fun.'_

Uo stretched out her hand and rang the doorbell. After a moment of waiting the door slowly creaked open. Before them stood a smiling black haired women in a white tank top, and a blue jean skirt.

"Oh, hello there! What do I owe this honor?" She cried out in a happy voice.

"We want Tohru back." Uo stated shaking her fists at her.

"Oh. Well then come on in. I wasn't expecting you guys for a few more hours." She sighed as she let them in.

"Where is Tohru!" Yuki yelled after a moment of silence.

"Now, now Yuki. This house is full of riddles not even your wave friend can compute." The lady answered as she walked away.

"What do you mean witch?" Kyo asked.

"First my name is Samitria Ramtos. You will call me Ms. Ramtos, and I mean you can wonder these halls for days and not find her. Though I will welcome you to do so." Ms. Ramtos answered back sourly opening a door for the kids to go through. "Be careful and remember: Stay together and you may get out." She advised as she closed the door behind them.

……….

Tohru stepped out of the shower, on to the cold tile. She dried off and then got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. She walked past the door and stepped on the bare wood, slipping a little. As she was falling Tohru reached out and grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Before she knew it the door hit her square in the head.

'_Open? When did she unlock it?' _Tohru asked herself as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked farther down the hall looking at each door. When she came that was pure green, and she pushed it opened. She stepped into the room that looked more like an in door garden instead of a room.

She closed the door behind her as she made her way through the room. Each step made an echo that stopped her heart. She heard some more steps coming her way after a while and was afraid that Ms. Ramtos would find her. She ran behind a bush to notice a small trap door on the of the wall, and without a second thought she went through it and looked in front of her. There was a spiral stairway that leads down. Tohru had no other choice but to follow it.

………..

Well that's all you are getting out of me right now! So check ya next time! Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Chapter 4

The four teens stepped through the door that leads to a long hallway with about 20 doors. Black, green, white, purple, pink, blue, orange, and so forth. The group looked around and saw that they were going to have to pick one but when it came down to it, what would they pick?

"That one." Each person said as they pointed to a door. Hana pointed to a black door, Uo pointed to a red door, Kyo pointed to an orange door, and Yuki pointed to a purple door. They all looked at each other, determend to go to the door they picked.

"Well it seems we all chose something different. Why don't we each go through the door we want to go through?" Uo commanded rather then asked.

"Fine." Everyone nodded in agreement. Each forgetting about the warning Ms. Ramtos had given them a few minutes ago.

"Great! Then meet back here in 20 minutes with or without Tohru, so we can regroup." Uo said as she walked through the red door. They each turned and walked through the door they chose.

……….

Ms. Ramtos walked to another door and opened it. She walked to the stairs and headed up them. As she walked she had a smug smile on her face, knowing that by now the teens must have split up. Teenagers never listen to adults, even when it was for their very own good.

"Lets see them get through the joy of fear!" Ms. Ramtos said as she laughed. There was no way she wasn't going to have fun today. Ms. Ramtos reached the kitchen to grab a soda. _'Now lets see if poor little Tohru left her room yet!' _Ms. Ramtos thought to herself as she walked to a green door.

She pried open the door to reveal her garden room. _'Why spend money on food, when you can grow it in your home?' _She thought as she took pride in her garden. Her footsteps echoed so loudly she didn't even hear the tiny foots steps running away from her. She finally left the garden room to find Tohru's bedroom door slightly ajar.

She peeked into the room and saw that Tohru had left. She smiled and closed the door behind her as she went through another pink door, looking for one of the five teens in her house.

……….

Uo stepped into the room with the red door to find it was a closet. She frowned as she noticed a small door to her right. With out a second thought she opened it and went through it. She ended up in a bathroom.

There was no exit, so she turned around and went back into the closet and noticed another door to the left. She sighed and walked through it. _'What the hell? What is this place?' _Uo thought to herself as she looked around the small hallway. There were three doors including the one she just came in through.

"This is crazy! The others better be doing better then me!" Uo shouted as she tried to decide which door to take.

………

Hana looked around. This was her kind of room. It was a long black hallway that had a door on the far other side of the hallway. There were pictures of old, crazy, rich, insane, and dark people that lined the walls. She walked down the hall looking at each picture hoping that one of them showed something interesting.

"None of these pictures have a real person." Hana said as she opened the door and walked through it. It was a little room with a couch and a trap door in the wall. She took the little door to find herself in a kitchen. She watched as a door in front of her closed. She walked to the table and saw a plan on a piece of paper. She gasped at the contents.

All Black Girl- All White Cushion Room

Thug- All Pink Girlie Girl Room

Tohru- First To The Brain Wash Room

Yuki- The Dark Room

Kyo- Small Cat room

Lets see how they react to that.

………..

Kyo looked around the room. He had been wondering the halls for some time now. He had stepped through to find a long hallway. It went on forever, it was still going on.

"Why won't this stupid hallway end?" Kyo hollered as he punched the wall.

"I guess you want out of here, huh?" Ms. Ramtos appeared before him.

"You got that right you damn women!" Kyo screamed at her.

"Well it's no fun watching you all if you are going to beat up my house so follow me." She replied as she walked a little farther and stopped. She opened a secret door in the wall and beckoned him to go into it.

"No funny business women." Kyo stated angrily as he stepped through the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She whispered as she slammed the door closed and then locked it.

……….

Yuki looked up. It was a long way to the top but he knew that there was no other way to find her. He looked at the old wooden spiral staircase, and sighed. He started to go up but felt a little uneasy about the whole thing.

'_Its just stairs, but it would be nice if I could see Tohru's smiling face though.' _Yuki sighed again as he started his way up hoping against all odds that Tohru would fall into his arms. Not like that would ever happen, but it would be nice if it could.

……….

Tohru looked down at the steps making sure that she didn't miss one, or else it would be curtains for her. _'Oh, I hope everyone is ok. Did they eat breakfast and lunch? Oh, please let them be safe!' _Tohru thought as she walked down. She was starting to get dizzy and hoped that she was nearing the bottom.

'_Maybe it won't hurt to look down the other side of the rail and see how far I am from the ground.' _Tohru swallowed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head over the side. She opened her eyes to see a purple haired person walking up the stairs some feet below her. She gasped at the thought of who it could be.

"Yuki. YUKI!" Tohru shouted as she finally realized it was him.

"TOHRU! Are you okay?" Yuki yelled as a smile spread across his face to see Tohru smiling down at him.

"I'm fine. I am so glad to see yo…" Tohru started but didn't finish because all of a sudden the step she was on cracked under her weight, and she started to fall.

……….

Hana grabbed the paper and ran back the way she came. _'Who would be the stupidest person ever, to be her first target? Duh, Kyo!' _Hana thought to her self as she ran through the door Kyo had taken. She stopped as she saw Ms. Ramtos headed the other way.

After she was sure that she was gone, Hana started banging on the wall hoping that Kyo would hear and bang back. She continued doing this until she heard something banging on the other side.

"Kyo?" Hana screamed.

"Hana? Help me out of here, please!" Kyo screamed from the little cat room he was in. When she didn't reply he thought she left him so he sat back and tried to figure out why he was so stupid. The door clicked and then opened to reveal Hana standing in front of him.

"You call for help?" Hana asked him with a small smile.

"Yes, but how did you know I needed help?" Kyo asked as he crawled out of the room.

"Because of this." Hana held out the sheet of paper for Kyo to read. Kyo gasped as he saw the list.

"Oh, no! We can not let her find Yuki!" Kyo cried as he took Hana and dragged her back the way they came to go find Yuki.

"Why?" Hana asked as one of her eyebrows went up.

"Um…well…you…see…" Kyo paused then started again.

……….

Hope you thought this was interesting. I will reveal the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did Yuki and Tohru would have been dating since the third book!

Chapter 5

"The old head of our family is…err…power hungry…. and he likes to leave scars on us…but these scars are mental scars. He used a black room on Yuki…so now every time Yuki starts to think about it he…err…freaks." Kyo picked his words carefully.

"I see. That's horrible." Hana said with out revealing a signal emotion. They left the room/hallway to enter the hallway they started in. They looked around at each door trying to figure out which one Yuki went through.

"Yuki likes purple, does he not?" Hana asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kyo answered as he looked at Hana.

"Then we go through that door." Hana replied as she pointed towards a purple door. Kyo shrugged and then followed her to the door. As Hana reached out and opened the door ever so slightly they heard a scream. Without a second thought they raced inside and started up the stairs.

………

Uo finally sat down in the living room. _'This isn't getting me anywhere! Now what?' _Uo thought to herself as she looked around the room. There was a door that was cracked open and knowing that was a start she took it. She followed the doors that were slightly creaked open till she found herself in a hallway.

Uo studied each door till she figured out that only three doors in this hallway had been open recently. _'Well I guess I can look in each one.' _Uo shrugged as she walked up to the green door first. She opened it and peered inside. It was more of a garden then a regular room. She closed it and walked up to a tan door.

She pushed it open to see a long hallway that didn't seem like it stopped. Uo closed the door and walked to the end of the hallway, where there stood a light pink door. Uo slowly opened it to find it was a regular bedroom, that's bed was messy from being slept on. Uo walked into the room and opened the dresser looking for something, anything.

When Uo opened up the third drawer she saw one of the neatly placed outfits were missing. Uo shut the drawer and looked on the bed. There was a tray with plates on it and a half full glass of orange juice. Right next to the tray was a remote for the tv, which she didn't care about. Uo opened the bathroom door to find a dirty school uniform still on the floor.

"Tohru? TOHRU!" Uo screamed as she whirled around and headed for the exit, but when she tried to open it, it wouldn't move. Uo started banging on the door hoping that it would pop open. From the hallway Uo could her a women's voice laughing, which made Uo very mad.

"Let me out of here!" Uo started pounding harder as the laughter started to vanish.

………..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tohru yelled as she continued to fall. She was only ten feet away from Yuki and he had no idea what to do.

'_If I try to catch her I will transform and then we will both be falling! But if I don't try she will die! Oh, what to do?' _Yuki thought as suddenly an idea came to him. Why not try it? He had no other choice.

"I'm going to try to catch you Tohru! When I do, don't rap your arms around me like a hug or else, we are both dead!" Yuki yelled up at her as he put himself in position, to catch her.

'_Is he nuts? He will transform and then we will both die!' _Tohru told herself but knew he knew what he was doing. She closed her eyes and prayed against every thing that no matter what they would survive. He saw her coming right to him and out stretched his arms. She landed in them with a thump. She opened her eyes and looked up at Yuki's smiling face.

"So what where you saying a minute ago?" Yuki asked with a smile of pure happiness.

"I was saying I have missed you!" Tohru said as she pressed her lips to his. It was like her first kiss all over again only this time she was the one that wasn't surprised. As they broke away from each other, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Swimming in the emotions that they were feeling at that very moment.

"Tohru!" Two familiar voices were heard yelling up to them from below. Yuki set Tohru down and they peered over the rail and saw black and orange heads heading up to them.

"Hana-chan! Kyo-kun!" Tohru hollered back down as she ran down the stairs to her friends. When they met up Tohru and Hana hugged and started talking at once as the two boys watched the happy girls.

"So where is Uo?" Tohru finally asked.

……….

"Ha! That was probably the easiest ever! Now I think I shall go get a drink before I go look for Yuki." Ms. Ramtos laughed as she made a few turns, and went through a few doors. When she made it to the kitchen she opened the fridge and started to rummage around looking for something.

"Oh! Lunch! Yummy, I haven't had this in awhile." Ms. Ramtos stated, as she pulled out a top aware with two slices of pizza. (**a/n:** Incase you are wondering why she has so much American food, it's cause she lived in America before Japan)

Ms. Ramtos stuck the pizza slices into the microwave, and punched a few buttons. _'Lets see now. Kyo is in the cat room, and the thug is in the girlie-girl room. Next will be Yuki, and then getting the waves girl will be pretty hard. As soon as she is taken care of Tohru will be a piece of cake!'_ Ms. Ramtos could help but think to herself.

"I think I shall go check up on the kitty!" Ms. Ramtos couldn't help but gloat.

……….

"So according to this paper, Uo is suppose to be in a girl room, eh?" Tohru asked trying to make since of everything.

"That's right, Tohru. How do we find her?" Hana asked after explaining that she wasn't able to use her waves in her for some reason.

"We go to my room. What?" Tohru said as she turned around and headed back up the stairs. Everyone stared at her but relentlessly followed. After some time they finally made it back up to the little trap door on the wall that lead to the garden room.

"Be quiet and walk fast." Tohru warned them as they started walking towards the door that leads to an all too familiar hallway. They opened the door and peered out just in time to see Ms. Ramtos leaving the hallway through a red door.

"I remember that door. She won't be back soon, come on!" Tohru whispered to her friends. They ran to the pink door to hear someone banging on the door with a lot of force.

"Yankee?" Kyo yelled at the door unsure.

"Orangey? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Uo yelled at the door and started banging harder.

"Stand back away from the door, Uo-chan." Hana commanded. Uo stepped away from the door and waited. _'What could she be doing that would need me to back away from…' _Uo thought as she stared aw struck at the door. The once light pink door started fading from pink to black. The beautiful glass doorknob started to turn black and didn't look to good at all.

The door started to creek open slowly, to reveal an angered ex thug with clenched fits. Her eyes screamed revenge, as she practically tore the girls' school uniform.

"Hey! Uo-chan, please don't tear me uniform!" Tohru begged as she stepped up to her friend.

"TOHRU! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? DID SHE HURT YOU? WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT DEVIL!" Uo spat at the ground.

"Later! Come on before she comes back! Akito made this place so unlike you guys I would really like to get out of here." Tohru said as everyone just stared at her, and the boy's eyes widened at the horror of Akito.

……….

This isn't over by a long shot people! So I hope you enjoyed this really short chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did Yuki and Tohru would have been dating since the third book!

Chapter 6

"Would you believe that Akito knew that one day you kids would actually come here? It's true." Ms. Ramtos told them as she appeared behind them, "With a press of a button you can all be separated, watch." She said as she pressed a button on a remote. The walls opened up a slot that another part of the wall came out separating them from each other.

"Tohru!"

"Yuki!"

"Kyo!"

"Uo-cahn!"

"Hana-chan!"

No one could see what was happening at the moment, because everything was dark. The lights flickered on above them to reveal one door in front of each person. What Ms. Ramtos hadn't expected was that Tohru and Yuki were together, while everyone else was alone.

"I guess we take the door in front of us if we want to find the others." Yuki said as he opened the tan door that lead to long white hallway.

"This may take a while." Tohru whispered as they started down the hallway hoping the door would show itself soon.

……….

"NOT AGAIN!" Uo yelled out she noticed the only door was the one to the pink room. She grinded her teeth and walked into the room straight to the bed. She pulled off the covers, rolled them into a ball and through them at the wall. She went over to the dresser and threw all the clothes onto the ground around her before she took each drawer and threw them in every direction.

She stormed into the restroom and started to destroy that too. _'Now what? I am forced to stay here until I go to the brain wash room?' _Uo thought to herself as she threw a few fists at the wall. Her chest huffed and she stood with the fire of hated in her eyes.

……….

"Hm…I can tell this is going to be a very long day." Hana sighed as she walked through the red door. Hana looked around it was a living room; so Hana sat down to think. _'Let's see. Tohru and Yuki were together when the walls closed us off from each other, so he will watch her. Everyone else can take care of them selves. Though we could use help.'_

Hana looked all around the room until she found a phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello."

"We need your help."

"With what Hana?"

"A curse."

"Who?"

"Ms. Samitria Ramtos."

"Fine."

"Good, and it needs to take effect soon."

"Okay."

CLICK.

………..

"GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO GO AROUND EVERYWHERE!" Kyo hollered as he took the blue door in front of him to find he was in a kitchen. He looked around until he saw a fridge. He grabbed the milk and took a sip as he peered around the room. There on the wall sat a telephone. _'Perfect.'_

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello, this is Doctor Hatori speaking."

"Hey Hatori, we need you, Shigure, and Ayame's help like now!"

"Kyo? What happened?"

"Tohru got kidnapped by Akito's girlfriend, and Yuki, Uo, Hana, and I went looking for her. Now we are all trapped in her house!"

"Where are you?"

"1156 Tricking Hollow, in the south side neighbor hood."

"We are on our way."

"Thanks."

CLICK.

………

"Yuki. What is going to happen to us?" Tohru asked with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry we will get out of here, I promise." Yuki said as he half smiled down at her.

"Oh I know we will get out of here, but I don't want to forget about you!" Tohru cried as she burst out into tears.

"Don't worry Tohru, even if that does happen Kyo and I will do anything to make sure that you remember." Yuki assured her as he tried to confer her so that he didn't change either.

"Thank 'sniff' you." Tohru smiled up at her prince, it was true he really was like a prince.

"Any thing for you." Yuki said as he slowly placed his lips onto hers for an butterfly kiss. That one kiss quieted Tohru enough to stop her crying.

………..

Uo huffed as she looked around the bathroom. She did a good job destroying it. She looked over at a weird pattern near the corner of the room. She walked to it and pulled it a little to find it was a little door. _'Well this is a way out!'_ Uo cheered silently in her mind as she crawled through the door closing it.

Uo opened the other door and looked around she was back in hallway but in another little cubby area. _'Ok. Well this is better then being in the pink room.'_ Uo thought as she picked herself up.

………

"Why didn't they call someone else?" Shigure whined as they headed down the road.

"I think this is great! I am going to get to help Yuki!" Ayame cheered, as did a little dance in the back of the subway car.

"Will you two shut up? We are going to save them and then we are going to leave them alone." Hatori told them as he read the newspaper.

………..

I hope you like this chapter! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update when I was suppose too! Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did Yuki and Tohru would have been dating since the third book!

Chapter 7

Shigure and Ayame were busy talking about how the teens were going to repay them for saving them. Hatori on the other hand really wanted to get home, he was watching over Momiji who had gotten sick yesterday.

"I have an idea! Why don't we save them and then figure out how they will repay you!" A high pitch voice said as a blond headed boy bounced over to them.

"Momiji what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Hatori asked as he opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Momiji's.

"I know but when I found out that Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's friends were in danger I thought it was my duty to help." Momiji stated.

"Tohru's friends?" Hatori asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What you didn't know? Wow, this is cool!" Momiji cried as he did a dance to which he calls, 'I-know-what-Hatori-doesn't-know' dance.

"Exactly who are her friends?" Hatori asked.

"A physic freak and a ex-yankee thug." Shigure answered and turned back to Ayame. Ayame and Hatori's faces lost all color at what Shigure had just said.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that sweat Tohru has not so sweat friends?" Ayame cried as he pretended to faint.

"Oh, they are sweet to her, but to anyone else who they don't like it's another story." Shigure replied.

"You mean to tell me that Yuki and Kyo are walking around with two girls who don't even know their curse? This could be a problem." Hatori spoke up.

"How so?" Momiji asked as confusion took over his face. Hatori sighed, as he got ready to explain.

……….

Megumi walked around the house thinking of what type of curse to do. _'Why didn't Saki tell me more about why I have to do this?' _Megumi hated having to think a lot. Suddenly Megumi got an idea. He could curse this Ms. Ramtos with a dizzy, blurt out the truth, and a trip (**a/n: **momentary laps! Can't remember what you call people that always falls.) curse. Why not? Every time she started to think she would get dizzy and that would be a fun thing to watch, if he knew her.

"Perfect. Ms. Samitria Ramtos, welcome to dizzy hood." Megumi said as he sat down on the chair in his room and opened a book.

……….

Yuki and Tohru walked down the hall looking in front of them for some sign of life or a door up ahead.

"Do you think we will ever get out of this hallway?" Tohru asked finally breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Sure. It might take a while but we will. Where there is a beginning there is sure to be an ending." Yuki reassured her.

"I know, but it's taking too long." Tohru whined under her breath. Yuki looked over at the girl who was looking at the ground deep in thought.

'_I hope she is ok. No one knows what's happened to her.'_ Yuki thought to himself as he looked up again.

'_Oh, mom. I know I am causing all of them great trouble by them coming to save me. What do I do? I don't want it to end this way.' _Tohru thought to her as a tear pushed it's way out.

………..

Now Uo stood in front of the green door. _'This one again? Well it does lead me back to the front of the house. If lucky I will meet the others there too!' _Uo thought to herself as she opened it.

As she headed about the room she heard the doorbell ring. _'Who on Earth would want to come see this weird-o?'_ Uo thought to herself as an idea hit her. She quickened her pace and rushed back towards the main hall with only one thought in mind.

………..

"Hello! Ah, Hatori-san what brings you he…" Ms. Ramtos stated as she fell forward on her face. She blinked a few times before standing back up.

"Right. We are here to pick up the kids." Hatori replied in a bored voice.

"Kids? What kids? I…" Ms. Ramtos trailed off she started to feel dizzy and then before she could stop herself she started talking again, "Those kids! Oh, you can have them back when I'm don e brain washing them."

"Why would you want to do that?" Momiji appeared behind Hatori.

"Because that was Akito's last wish of me." Ms. Ramtos told them. Her eyes grew wide as she cover her mouth and couldn't believe why she had blurted this all out.

"Really? You knew Akito? I didn't know he knew anyone like a women!" Shigure exclaimed as he jumped up and down at the thought of Akito could have been in love.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Ms. Ramtos said with anger lighting up her eyes.

"Oh, he should have told us! I could have made a wedding outfit for both of you!" Ayame cheered.

"Oh, for heavens sakes. Shut up!" Hatori and Ms. Ramtos said at once. (**a/n:** who can blame them for saying that?)

"Shigure? It is! Thank heavens! This creep here has all of us trapped inside the house." Uo appeared behind Ms. Ramtos.

……….

Sorry it's late and short! I couldn't help it

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o-** Well, don't think it's going to end in the next chapter, because I have something's planned!

**flute4ever330-** sorry I always forget! But hey I will fix it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did Yuki and Tohru would have been dating since the third book!

Chapter 8

"Trapped? Why would you do such a thing?" Shigure asked with false worry in his voice.

"Because Akito wanted me too! What are you dumb?" Ms. Ramtos sneered.

"He is. Now if you would be kind enough to bring those kids here we will be on our way." Haroti stated.

…………

"Tohru! That's the end of the hallway!" Yuki exclaimed as he saw the door.

"Really? Yeah!" Tohru cried as she began to run to the door, with Yuki close behind her. Tohru reached out and opened the door. They looked around and saw they were back in the main hallway that Yuki and the others and split up in.

"This way." Yuki said as he rushed to a door, and then opened it.

"TOHRU!" Momiji's voice hit them. Tohru and Yuki looked up to see Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Uo, and Ms. Ramtos at the door.

"MOMIJI! HATORI! AYAME! SHIGURE! UO-CHAN!" Tohru cried as she ran to hug her friend. She wanted to hug everyone one else but didn't want them to change in front of her friend.

"Who called you here?" Yuki asked as he tried to get past Ms. Ramtos.

"Kyo called." Hatori answered.

"Yes Kyo is smarter then he looks." Hana said as she appeared before everyone with Kyo behind her.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Kyo yelled.

"It means you did the right thing, duh." Uo stated.

"Right. Lets get going I have to get back to work and Momiji needs to get back in bed." Hatori said as everyone realized it was getting dark.

Ms. Ramtos stepped out of the way so the teens could get out. _'I am not done yet. I will win.'_ She thought to herself as she watched the seven people leave her property. She smirked as she walked back into her home and closed the door.

……….

"I'm so tired." Uo said as she got up from the table.

"Then why don't you go home and sleep?" Kyo asked.

"Because Hana and I feel like staying the night! That's not a problem is it?" Uo asked.

"Yeah it is! Would you like me to escort your --- ---- out of here?" Kyo yelled.

"Nope. I'm heading up to Tohru's room, but when I leave you can." Uo laughed as she started up the stairs.

"Why you little b---" Kyo yelled as he ran up the stairs after her. Uo suddenly slipped and fell into Kyo.

"Ag." Was the last thing Uo heard Kyo say.

"What did you say orange top? Orange top?" Uo asked when she looked behind her and saw Kyo's close and an orange cat. The cat blinked and then tried to run away but Uo grabbed it before it had a chance.

"Hey do you know what happened to orange top?" Uo asked the cat.

POOF!

"AH!" Uo screamed. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru heard the poof and then the scream and quickly ran out to find what just happened only to see a naked Kyo sitting in front of Uo. Uo was looking away.

"Eep!" Tohru yelled as she looked away.

"Will you get dressed?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but you know they wouldn't have seen anything if Uo hadn't kept me here when I tried to run." Kyo stated dangerously.

"Just because Akito is dead doesn't mean you had to show Uo our condition" Shigure snickered, and then got hit on his head.

"I didn't try to! She fell on me! I'm dressed." Kyo said.

"Good. Now what just happened?" Uo asked as she turned around.

"Yes, please tell us what just happened." Hana agreed as she came out of the doorway she was standing in.

"Where did you come from?" Kyo yelled as he backed up a step.

"I came from the living room." Hana stated.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Yuki asked.

"We tell them everything like we did with Tohru and then get Hatori to decide what to do." Shigure cried as he began to tell everything.

"That would explain the almost inhuman waves." Hana finally said.

"Huh?" The three boys asked.

……….

Well that's it for now and like I said earlier this story is not over yet.

**flute4ever330-** thank you.

**fdiw- **Sorry I will try to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did Yuki and Tohru would have been dating since the third book!

Chapter 9

"Gosh you three are idiots." Uo stated as she flopped onto the couch.

"Uo-chan try to be nicer to them." Tohru begged.

"Fine. You three are lucky." Uo whispered the last part.

"I'm hungry." Hana said.

"Of course you are! It's lunchtime! I will get started on it right away!" Tohru smiled as she bounced off towards the kitchen.

"No. The men will make lunch. Tohru get over here and watch the movie with us." Uo stopped Tohru in her tracks.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled as he stood up.

"You heard me, you three will make lunch." Uo sneered.

"Make us." Kyo said.

"I will. Have you ever been shocked by my waves? It's very unpleasant." Hana said lifting her eyes up to the three startled boys/men.

"We would LOVE to make lunch! Come on Yuki, Kyo." Shigure put on a fake smile as he ushered Yuki and Kyo into the kitchen.

"You know that Shigure is pretty smart." Uo said happily.

…………

CRASH!

"ARG! Those twits will pay!" Ms. Ramtos screamed as she threw a chair at the wall.

CRASH!

"I did not work out a perfect plan just to have them taken away!"

CRASH!

"I will figure something out!"

CRASH!

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

-Pause-

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

-Pause-

"Of course! I would love the job! Thank you. Yes, see you Monday."

CLICK

"Things are finally going my way." Ms. Ramtos snarled.

……….

"Lunch is ready." Yuki said as he walked into the living room.

"Just be warned that the food will either be a) burned, b) poisoned, or c) yucky. We are not very good at cooking." Shigure's sing song voice called out.

"Really? Then why risk our health? Call Take Out." Uo stated at the news.

"WHAT! You are really starting to get on my --- nerves!" Kyo yelled as he walked into the living room.

"Who cares about your nerves? Call Take Out." Uo yelled back as she stood up.

"Of course! What a wonderful idea! I will do it right away!" Shigure said as he leapt in between them with the phone.

"That's a good dog." Hana said still focused on the t.v.

"How did you know?" Shigure asked wide-eyed.

"Tohru told me." Hana said.

Yuki was now standing by Tohru who was smiling. Yuki loosely wrapped an arm around her waist causing her to look up at him. Yuki opened his mouth to say something but just then the ground began to shake.

"NO!" Kyo yelled as he jumped up and began to run in the opposite direction. "Don't tell her where I am!"

"KYO! MY LOVE I'M HERE FOR YOU!" A brown haired girl who looked younger ran into the house.

"Hi Kagura!" Tohru greeted her.

"TOHRU! WHERE IS KYO?" Kagura asked. Tohru just looked at her trying to figure out if she should tell her.

"Yo missy. He went through the kitchen to the back door." Uo stated as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"Thank you!" Kagura yelled as she ran out after him.

"She seems nice." Uo said as she watched her leave.

"KYO!"

"KAGURA GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME, WHEN I LOVE YOU?"

"AHHH!"

"What was that?" Uo asked as she sat up after a bang.

"Kagura expresses her feelings by beating Kyo up." Yuki stated bored as he turned back to Tohru and started talking to her.

"Really? I will be right back." Uo said as she stood up.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU GO GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE ---! GET THIS MAD WOMEN AWAY FROM ME!"

"KYO? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"YOU DID."

"WHAT? I COULD NEVER DO THIS TO MY LOVE!"

Kagura and Uo came back into the living room closing the door behind them.

"Don't go out there." Uo said as she sat down.

"What do you mean 'out there'?" Shigure asked as he opened the door and peered at what was there. "MY HOUSE! MUST YOU ALL WAYS DESTROY MY HOUSE?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Kagura laughed at Shigure's shocked face.

………..

What job did Ms. Ramtos get? What happened to Shigure's house? I guess you have to wait till the next chapter to find out! ; )

**star-shimmered-dragon- **That's good news! Thank you!

**dolphin77-** I guess you could say it is 'just begining'. YEAH MY STORY IS IN SOMEONE'S FAVORITES LIST!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did Yuki and Tohru would have been dating since the third book!

Chapter 10

"Why my house! Why not someone else's?" Shigure cried. Beyond the door that leads to the kitchen which was a disaster. The fridge, stove, and microwave were still there but any walls or anything else was gone, even the floor.

"Chill, old man. I'm sure you can repair it, after all a dog could be good with this stuff." Uo said as she started laughing.

"Old man? I'm not old!" Shigure tried to argue but it was useless.

"Hey what happened?" Kyo asked as he stumbled into the living room only to run out before Kagura could get up.

"KYO! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS VERY INSTANT!" Kagura called after him fleeing from the room.

"Aren't you going to go watch?" Hana asked as she looked up from her chair.

"Naw. I laughed enough today." Uo stated as she turned back to the tv.

DING DONG!

"Dinner is here!" Shigure said as he opened the door. "Hello! Here's your money good-bye."

"I think after we are done eating we should fix up the kitchen." Tohru chirped.

"I think Tohru is right. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure will get straight to work on it." Hana said as she looked up at Yuki who was trying really hard not to argue.

"Fine." Yuki muttered.

"I'll help you Yuki." Tohru told him.

"No it's ok. We can handle it, I promise." Yuki reasured his sweet girlfriend. Though she was about to start argueing.

"Trust him Tohru." Uo said as she started to flip channels.

* * *

I'm sorry this cahpters so short, but I can't think of anything else at the moment.


	11. Note

You were all great but I'm afraid I am suffering from 'I-can't-think-of-something-else-for-the-story'. I think I should just cancel it but I'm going to let you guys decide. It might be a month or so before I can finally make another chapter. So I'll let you decide. Sorry.

keepoath


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did Yuki and Tohru would have been dating since the third book!

**Chapter 10**

"Why my house! Why not someone else's?" Shigure cried. Beyond the door that leads to the kitchen was a disaster. The fridge, stove, and microwave were still there but any walls or anything else was gone, even the floor.

"Chill, old man. I'm sure you can repair it, after all a dog could be good with this stuff." Uo said as she started laughing.

"Old man? I'm not old!" Shigure tried to argue but it was useless.

"Hey what happened?" Kyo asked as he stumbled into the living room only to run out before Kagura could get up.

"KYO! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS VERY ISTANT!" Kagura called after him fleeing from the room.

"Aren't you going to go watch?" Hana asked as she looked up from her chair.

"Naw. I laughed enough today." Uo stated as she turned back to the tv.

DING DONG!

"Dinner is here!" Shigure said as he opened the door. "Hello! Here's your money good-bye."

"I think after we are done eating we should fix up the kitchen." Tohru chirped.

"Ok." Everyone agreed sadly.

"GREAT!" Tohru said before passing the food out.

* * *

"Let's see. Books. Check. Papers. Check. Weeks' lesson plan. Check. I guess I'm ready for them." Ms. Ramtos said as she closed a desk drawer.

Ms. Ramtos smiled as she looked up at the clock and and sighed. Pulling out her list she went over the names once again, the names that she wanted to make sure she knew and were they sat.

_Homeroom Students Who Need To Be Punished:_

_Tohru Honda_

_Arisa _

_Yuki_

_Kyo_

_Hana_

"I'm ready."

* * *

"UO! HANA! Did you hear? We have a new homeroom teacher!" Tohru exclaimed as she bounced over to her friends.

"Great. What happened to the old one?" Uo asked as she thrust her bag into her locker.

"I wonder who our new teacher is. Their waves seem very familiar." Hana informed them.

"Enough wave talk! Let's just get to class." Kyo stated angrily as he and Yuki walked over to them.

"Yes. Let's get going!" Tohru said as she grabbed everyone and pulled them towards class. (**a/n:** Don't ask how she did it, she's just amazing. Lol.)

The five-some each sat down at their desks and waited for the bell. Some of the students were talking about whom the new teacher was, and some, mostly the girls, were staring at Yuki.

BING!

"Good morning class. I am your new homeroom teacher. My name is Ms. Ramtos." Ms. Ramtos said as she turned and looked at her class but stopped and looked, glared, at the five-some who sat there in shock.

* * *

Hey people. I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost forever. But I promise I will TRY to update every weekend till this story is finished. Again: I'm sorry I haven't updated till now. Please review. Please.

Keepoath


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Fruits Basket cast or story but I do own Ms. Ramtos! So hahahaha!

**Chapter 12**

"Since I'm new, I have no clue who any of you are so why don't we introduce ourselves? Why don't you start." Ms. Ramtos said pointing to a boy in the first row.

"Um, sure. My name's Jeruku Sefegan, (**a/n:** I'm named some kids really weirdly 'cuase I can't think straight today.)and I …" The boy said.

"Yes that's great. I guess I wasn't very clear. I just want your names. Now you." Ms. Ramtos pointed at Tohru with an evil glint in her eye.

"My name is Tohru Honda." Tohru told her, like what happened over the break hadn't.

"Nice to meet you Miss Honda. Now…hm…you!" Ms. Ramtos said to Uo.

"Yo. My name's Uo." Uo stated.

"Really? My paper says here that your real name is Arisa(**a/n:** is that right?)." Ms. Ramtos said.

"I go by Uo."

"Alright dear." Ms. Ramtos sighed. "Now you."

"Name's Kyo Sohma." Kyo said practically shaking with anger.

"That's great Kyo. If you're cold in my class, bring a jacket." Kyo glared at Ms. Ramtos but sat down silently. "Now what about you?"

"My name's –"

"PRINCE!" Almost all the girls called out.

"—Yuki Sohma." Yuki said.

"Well Y—"

"PRINCE!"

"Well _prince_ Yuki Sohma…why are they calling you Prince?" Ms. Ramtos asked.

"Because Prince Yuki Sohma is the greatest, nicest, and not to meanch the handsomest boy here at this school. So he deserves a title worthy of his greatness!" One of the girls jumped up and declared.

"So in other words…all the girl love you?" Ms. Ramtos said bluntly.

"Yes." Yuki said.

'_Then something tells me they're not going to like it when Yuki Sohma ends up dead. Hehehe.'_ Ms. Ramtos thought to herself.

"My name is…Hana. No that's not my real name but that's what I go by." Hana stated.

"Huh? Oh of course." Ms. Ramtos agreed.

* * *

"Our new homeroom teacher is pretty cool!"

"I know she totally let us talk the rest of class."

"I could end up liking this year."

* * *

"This bites the big one." Uo stated bluntly as she kicked a rock with so much force it lodged itself into a nearby tree.

"Yeah. Now Ms. Ramtos could kill us and blame it on our fellow students if she felt like it!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Shut up you stupid cat. You keep yelling like that and the whole school's going to hear you." Yuki said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Yo, cat boy. SHUT UP!" Uo yelled from her seat.

_-silence-_

"So…um…why don't you and Hana come over for dinner tonight, Uo?" Tohru asked.

"WAIT! There is no way our ho—"

"Sure thing Tohru." Uo said while glaring at Kyo.

"Great!" Tohru chirped.

"Yes, great. Come now, we don't want to be late to class." Hana said as she got up and started to head for class.

"RIGHT!" Tohru agreed.

* * *

'_How can I catch them off guard. How can I get my plan to succeed? I can't do much with all these students and teachers around, but I can still something…but what should I do first?'_ Ms. Ramtos thought angrily.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

'Ah. Time for the much loved class. Now's where's my lesson/destroy Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, and Hana plan…'

* * *

Well that's it for this week. What will happen next week? Oh I got great news! I got the next 3 chapters for this story ready for the next 3 weekends! Yes! Muwahahahahahaha! Later! 


End file.
